User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 16-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow Wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 24th which means... IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screeches* Narrator: AGHHHH!!! *Glass shatters* Order! I'll invite your frends over if you just BE QUIET. Order: Yay! :D Narrator: Phew! *Grabs phone* Christmas Eve Party Becky, Slayer, Domi, Poli, Lnerd, Kyle, Georgia, YouTube, and Wolf: *Come in* Order: *Flips over* Guys! Get sleeping bags set up in the living room! I is gonna read you a story! Narrator: Please oh PLEASE do it before her fangirling breaks more glass. O_O' Wikians: O...kay? *Set up stuff* Domi: Order, what the heck- Order: *Sits down with a book* I am reading a story. Becky: WOO! YouTube: What's the story. Domi: WHAT THE- Poli: So this isn't a kidnapping? Order: *Opens book* On the night before Christmas... Lnerd: What? Order: *Silence* Lnerd: Erm.. Georgia: *Cuddled in a blanket* Order? Order: *Throws book against wall* Forget this. STORY TIME. Domi: WHAT!? Slayer: WOO! Order: On te night before Christmas, all through the wikia... not a creature was stirring, especially Poli since he slept like a log. Poli: EY! >:C Order: Umm... blah blah blah... then the wikians heard footsteps and hoofsteps..? On their rooftops. So being idiots like they are (no offense it's all a joke) they ran outside. Kyle: I am confused. Order: SHHHH.And then they saw him. Santy the Claus. Domi: That' not- Order: And they flipped out so much, Santy fell over. Domi: WHAT IS THIS? Order: Panicked, all the wikians ran over and screamed. Santy was knocked out! Becky: *Dramatic gasp* Lnerd: NOOO! Order: So, Slayer shakes Santy, and his beard falls off to reveal... Poli: A gun? Domi: The plot?! Wolf: Nukes? Becky: Cookies? Lnerd: His face? Order: ANOTHER BEARD. All: *Gasp* Order: It turns out...Santy...was.... BREADY. All: *Gasp even louder* Slayer: *Coughs and falls over* ACK. Order: And so everyone throws bread at Bready. The end. B) YouTube: That was AWFUL. Poli: *Tackles YouTube* Georgia: So.. what now? Order: Slayer! Where the heck did I put those cookies!? Slayer: How am I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! Kyle: You put them in the fridge, Order. Order: Oh, right! Narrator, get the cookies! Domi: I still want to know what that story was! Narrator: Fine. *Goes into the kitchen* Lnerd: Order, are we giving the cookies to Santa? Order: Yeah. Becky: MILK. Order: ! Domi: I'll get it. *Goes into the kitchen* Order: We have special mugs and plates for him! Domi: I found them, don't worry! Narrator: *Comes in with three cookies* This good? Order: Yeah. Put them on the tray. Domi: *Comes back with a mug full of milk and places them by the cookies* YouTube: *still being tackled by Poli* HALP. Poli: -.- Order: Well! I have bags of reindeer feed we can sprinkle on the lawn! *Passes bags around* Becky: Huzzah! *Runs outside with the others* Order, Slayer, and Becky: *Flinging the feed around like crazy* Poli: *pOURS all of it in one spot* B) YouTube and Domi: *Sprinkling it all carefully* Wolf: *Going in a straight line* Lnerd and Kyle: *Toss the bags up and see where they land* *Time Skip* Wikians: *Sitting in front of a TV, watching Home Alone* Domi: Does this count as a Christmas movie? Wolf: Idk. *Upside down on the couch* Outro Order: *sTILL watching TV* wELP, Merry Christmas Eve, peeps! sLEEP well and have fun! Slayer: SHHH. Narrator: *Takes camera and walks away8 Well, guys, enjoy everything! Don't forget to tell us what to do for the big finale! Bye! *Screen goes black* Category:Blog posts